


The Pink Sweatshirt

by thelonewolfwrites



Series: Pārijāta [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies), మిర్చి | Mirchi (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB Modern AU, F/M, Fluff, Mirchi AU, Modern Era, Modern Retelling, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Jai is rattled by Devi's presence and this time it seems like something else is in motion. (Blech, summaries, amirite)
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena, Jai/Devi
Series: Pārijāta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553569
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	The Pink Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shrotibha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrotibha/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts), [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by a picture of Darling (Prabhas) wearing a pink sweatshirt captioned 1978 and looking like a complete teddy bear. 
> 
> Thank you, @carminavulcana, you life saver. 
> 
> And @shrotibha, this one's for you. I know this isn't what you asked for but this is what my mind could whip up at this point. 
> 
> Xoxo.

Jai walked out of the shower stall and out the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a towel which hung loosely around his waist, revealing the delicious beginning of his v-line, disappearing into the white fabric.

He ran his hands through his wet curls, splattering droplets of water as he made his way to the dresser mirror. 

He watched Devi do the same, seated on a cushioned stool, facing the mirror. She dried her hair with a baby blue fuzzy towel. Clad in a red tank top that showed off her curves and printed balloon pants, stealthily, she eyed Jai through the mirror and let out a wolf whistle. 

_ "Bava _ , you are one sexy human." She wiggled her eyebrows and Jai's cheeks turned into a faint shade of pink. He was suddenly very aware of her eyes tracing his every curve and muscle on his torso. He was overwhelmed with the attention and squirmy at the same time.

What if there was something she didn't like about his body? He did have a few scars that blemished his skin and wondered if she was uncomfortable with them. Was she trying to make him feel validated? 

The endless bout of questions took a toll on his head. 

A palpable silence emanated between them. Jai groped his brain for the right words. Devi brushed her hair now with a smirk well in place. 

"Uhm…should we get some food? Do you like Chinese? I could devour a bowl of _Kung_ _Pao_ _Chicken_ right about now. And maybe some sticky dumplings and _Schezwan_ _Fried_ _Rice…_ " He fidgeted around looking for his phone. 

It was on the dresser, right next to where Devi sat. She spotted it quickly and suppressed her chuckle. 

**_Poor Bava! He is simply delectable...yet so unaware of how he looks right now._ ** __

He saw the phone on the dresser and strode towards it. And just as he was about to yank it off the dresser top, Devi stood up and turned around. She hasn't really planned on the timing but she was facing his tanned skin in no time. He was only a breath way, entrapping her in the space. 

His hot breath fanned her face and now she was the one squirming. It was his turn to smirk. She tried to look at anywhere but his stupid adonis-like face and wanted to rip that ludicrous smirk off. 

All he wanted to do was grab her by the waist, press her against his hard curves and have a tongue war with her and watch her blush for the rest of the evening. But he couldn't move a muscle and just stared at her. Traced her the smooth texture of golden skin and sharp nose with his eyes. 

She finally met his fiery gaze, locking eyes with him and falling deep into the chocolatey waves. Bit her lower lip and she swore she heard a growl. 

She gulped visibly and his eyes seemed to track her every move. He glanced at her bobbing throat and longed to press a kiss on her accentuated collarbone. 

He traced his slender, air like fingers from her temple to the back of her ear, tucking a strand of hair behind it. His Adam's apple bobbed too. She felt his searing fingers with the touch. 

Something snapped in him like he was being sucked into a whirlwind of memories that weren't his own. He saw flashes of a woman in pink, blue and gold…  _ Devi?  _

But she was dressed in some kind of royal attire and bejeweled like a…  **Princess** ? 

A sword in her grasp and fire burning in her eyes, she easily toppled four men who lunged at her. Her hair was a mass of black flames and blood seemed to splatter as she moved her blade like magic. One word whispered in his mind when he witnessed this memory -  **_Devasena_ ** _.  _

_ How do I know that name? Why did Devi look like a Goddess unleashing her wrath upon those poor simpletons?  _

He was drawn back to reality and he just gaped and blinked twice at Devi. Something was amiss and he didn't know what to say. 

_ Was that a memory or a piece of my overactive imagination?  _

_ " _ **Devasena** _? "  _ He uttered in disbelief. 

"What do you mean? " Devi was equally flabbergasted. 

"I… uh… I'll just take my phone. " 

Abruptly, she moved out of his way as he grabbed his phone. He turned around to his closet and drew out the first tee that his hand touched. 

It was a pink sweatshirt with the caption  _ 1978 _ . 

_ Way to make a man feel old _ . 

He resembled a giant teddy bear, waiting to be cuddled and nuzzled. Grabbing a fresh towel and a track pants from his used pile, he walked out of his room without a second glance. 

Devi's heart crunched a little as he walked away from her. 

_ What just happened? Bava had a weird look on his face and something felt out of place, for sure. _

**_Devasena_ ** _? Who is this Devasena?  _

The really nagging question in her chest was why did he hold back? 

_ Both of them were well aware of a kiss that was about to transpire. _

_ Did I say something wrong that made him feel uncomfortable? Surely, a harmless comment couldn't befuddle someone. Could it?  _

Her mind rushed back to the momentary dazed look on his face. It looked like he had a vision or like he was in a trance when he touched her for the first time. It was like lightning had branched through her veins. She felt the evident electricity but failed to pin his thoughts. 

**_What had he seen?_ **

She was overcome by worry and the almost-kiss chucked to the back of her brain now. 

**_\---_ **

Jai was rattled and his mind still didn't cope yet. He only beat himself up over and over again in the other room. 

_ You are such a buffoon! She was an inch away from you and you missed the chance! You could've easily kissed her!  _

But was that the right thing to do? Shouldn't he ask her permission before doing it? 

**_Of course you should, consent is the new sexy_ ** _.  _

But what about that erratic vision? Will it appear every time he tried to touch Devi or will a new one take its place? 

He was burning with unanswered questions. But first, he wanted to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or if he just had an overactive imagination. 

Only one way to find out.

The next time he gets an opportunity, he should just kiss her without any hesitation. 

**_Right_ ** .  _ That sounds plausible. But hardly doable because I am a total wuss. Gah.  _

\---

  
  



End file.
